wanganmidnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 4
|image = Image:MT4_logo.png |imagewidth = 180 |caption = Maximum Tune 4 logo |Row 1 title = Developer |Row 1 info = Bandai Namco |Row 2 title = Publisher |Row 2 info = Bandai Namco]] |Row 3 title = Composer |Row 3 info = Yuzo Koshiro |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = Arcade |Row 5 title = Release Date(s) |Row 5 info = Japan: December 15, 2011 Asia: 2012/2013 |Row 6 title = Genre(s) |Row 6 info = Arcade racing |Row 7 title = Mode(s) |Row 7 info = Single player, Multiplayer |Row 8 title = Input Methods |Row 8 info = Steering wheel, gear shift, pedals }} (also known as Maximum Tune 4, or simply Maxi 4) is an arcade racing video game developed and published by Namco and based on the Wangan Midnight manga. It is the fourth game in the Wangan Midnight arcade game series, and was released in 2011 in Japan and 2012 in some Asia country. New Features Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 4 includes all the features from Maximum Tune 3DX+ and will feature an online system. New features: *New Graphic *New Online System *Wangan Terminal *More Dress-up *Japan Challenge 13 New cars *ZR1 *Camaro *Stingray *Savana RX-7 SA22C *Starion *Skyline Coupe *Fuga *CTR *RGT *RK Coupe *Legacy B4 BM9 *Crown Athlete *Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX 2 New Courses: *Yaesu Line *Minato Mirai (All previous courses return with improved graphics and slight adjustments) *All-new BGM, composed by Yuzo Koshiro especially for the game Game Modes Unlike game modes from Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3DX+, there a new mode in this series: Online Ghost Battle. Also 10 Outrun was not included in this series Story Mode Just like previous games, players progress through story mode, defeating rivals and tuning their car as they go. There are 60 stages in Story Mode. Online Ghost Battle Mode Like the previous game, Online Ghost Battle Mode allows players to race against pre-"recorded" ghosts of other players' from around the world earn dress-up points towards upgrading their car with aero kits, decals, etc. also you can change dressup via Wangan Terminal The New mode also contains Japan Challenge. Tuning card Unlike other games in the previous Wangan Midnight arcade series, Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 4 will the use of a Banapassport to save the player's data. Also one card can obtain 100 cars. Cars Chevrolet *ZR1 *Camaro *Stingray Mazda *Savana RX-7 SA22C *Eunos Cosmo *RX-7 FD3S *Savanna RX-7 *RX-8 *Atenza *MX5 Mitsubishi *Starion *GTO *Lancer Evolution III *Lancer Evolution V *Lancer Evolution VI *Lancer Evolution VIII *Lancer Evolution IX *Lancer Evolution X Nissan *Skyline Coupe *Fuga *180SX *Fairlady Z 300ZX Z31 *Fairlady Z 300ZX Z32 *Fairlady Z 350Z *Fairlady Z S30Z *Skyline GT-R *Skyline GT-R V-Spec *Skyline GT-R V-Spec II *Silvia Spec-R *R35 RUF *CTR *RGT *RK Coupe Subaru *Legacy B4 BM9 *Impreza WRX STI GDB-F *Impreza WRX STI GDB-C *Impreza WRX STI Version VI GC8 *Legacy B4 *Alcyone SVX *R2 Toyota *Crown Athlete *Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX *Supra RZ *Supra *MR2 *Aristo *Chaser *Celsior *Hiace